Computing devices can utilize liquid cooling systems that can circulate a liquid, such as water, throughout the computing device to cool heat generating components such as processors, memory resources, and/or other electrical components. Different components of the computing device can generate different quantities of heat. These different components may have different heights and they may be disposed on a printed circuit boards (PCBs) or on different PCBs within the computing device. In some examples, components that provide a relatively higher performance can also generate a relatively greater quantity of heat. In some examples, computing devices can utilize relatively higher performing components within the same or similar footprint, which can generate a greater quantity of heat within the same or similar footprint.